Forbidden Fascination
by Kimberley Jackson
Summary: How Gibbs learned about Kate's tattoo...


Title: Forbidden Fascination  
Author: Kimberley Jackson  
eMail:  Kate/Gibbs  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: How Gibbs learned about Kate's tattoo... 

Hot water sprayed down on her tensed body after she had turned on the shower. Caitlin Todd sighed relaxed and let the warmth of the water soothe the pain in her still sore muscles and her bruised shoulder. It had been an exhausting day and staying in the training hall to work on her close combat skills after all her colleagues had already gone home had probably not been the best idea.

She already knew that she would feel her muscles ache for another two or three days.

It had been yesterday that their boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had decided that, since they were not working an active case, they could as well spend the time to become fit for the qualifications next month. And he had scheduled a session of his special training for today.

Kate winced when she felt her left shoulder blade hurt. For some reason, Gibbs had decided to test her skills today. Usually he spent his time boxing with Dinozzo, and left her alone. But today it had been the other way around. And expecting any gentleness due to the fact that she was a woman would have been a false hope. Not that would have accepted any advantages due to her gender – but she hadn't expected him to give her such a hard time.

He had pointed out every single one of her weaknesses, and obviously taken pleasure in the uprising determination in her eyes, that came with every single time that she landed on the mat to his feet.

At one point she had actually managed to throw him down to the mat, but her triumph had distracted her so much that one distinct move with his arm had sent her to the ground again. She had fallen hard onto her back, hurting her shoulder and cursing at him.

Up to today she had always thought that her combat skills were good. He had shown her what she needed to improve and made her feel like a complete fool. And as far as she knew him, that had probably just been his intention.

After her colleagues had gone, Kate had remained in the hall, training herself and using everything she had learned today. She was a perfectionist, at least where she herself was concerned. Determined to never ever let him win again, she had recalled all the moves he had beaten her with, and found her way to handle them. She had only stopped when she had been so exhausted, that she couldn't even lift her leg anymore.

Looking forward to a hot shower, she had then found that the women's shower was out of order. So she had waited until the men's shower was unoccupied, taken a careful glance around and then entered it.

Up in the hall, only two or three men had been left training. Due to fact that it was already 10pm, most people had already gone home. So the danger of running into somebody was nearly non-existent.

Kate rinsed the peach shampoo out of her hair and lifted her face into the soft spray of water, when suddenly a very familiar voice reached her ears and startled her.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo!"

Kate gave a very girlish squeal, spinning around in shock, before she realized that her skin was completely exposed. That made her quickly turn around again, while she angrily bend her neck to look at the unexpected, half-naked visitor, who was eying her interestingly.

"Damned, Gibbs! What are you doing here?"

A smirk was clearly standing in his face, while, totally relaxed, he placed his towel on the towel-board and picked a shower. "The more appropriate question would be, what are you doing here? This is the men's shower after all, Kate!"

"The... um... the... the... women's shower was out of order and... I... I... thought, since there were only two... or three men..." She stared at the tiled wall in front of her, realizing that her babbling most likely only served to increase his amusement.

"I thought you had already gone home," she announced instead, keeping her eyes fixed to the white tiles.

He didn't answer. Of course he wouldn't tell her that he had observed her training all this time. He had known when he had seen the determination in her eyes, that she wouldn't go home until she had found a way to handle all of the moves he had shown her today. He had known because she wanted to be perfect in everything she did. And she had impressed him with her stamina. He had no doubts that this woman would one day turn into an excellent special agent; not that she wasn't good already – but after all it was his task to teach his subordinates the little things, the details.

Kate shut her mouth when she realized, he wouldn't answer her question. Nearly desperate, she thought of a way to reach her towel without having to pass him by completely naked. There was none.

Great, she scolded herself, next time just go home and take a bath there!

Of course she could have just asked him to hand her the towel, but somehow, she was too proud for that after all that had happened today. Fine, maybe she had taken it a little too personal. But the fact that he acted now as if she was not even present enraged her even more. Either this man did really have this secure sense of professionalism when standing half-naked next to his completely naked subordinate, or he was just plain arrogant.

Most likely the latter...

And oh god, now he lost the towel around his waist. His skin was completely exposed, while he enjoyed the warm water that cascaded down onto his body under the shower right next to her. Kate didn't exactly know whether this qualified as red-light situation. After all she was the one who was in the wrong room.

Her eyes scanned the towel-board which seemed like a mile distance away. Then her glance was caught by the man who was standing with his back to her, shampooing his hair. Its musty, fresh scent reached her nostrils.

She couldn't help but take a quick scan of the tanned skin of his back. Fascinated, she watched the play of his well-defined muscles as he rinsed the shampoo out, lifting his head into the spray of hot water. Slowly, her eyes traveled down to his firm buttocks.

His whole body was that of a well-trained marine, and Kate wondered just how often he was working out.

Damned, who would have thought that this man had a body like this. Kate had sometimes wondered what he might look like underneath his clothes. But nothing in her mind had even come close to this.

She didn't know his exact age, but she knew that he had to be around fifty. Yet his body, although looking mature, would absolutely be a match for every pin-up model.

She imagined for a moment what it would feel like to be pinned between his body and the soft mattress of her bed, while they were writhing together in sweet ecstasy, his hands on her skin and his lips claiming hers. Sometimes, when she lay in bed alone, she let her mind wander, and countless times she had wondered if he was just as good in bed as he was with everything else he did. Whatever reality was like – in her fantasies he definitely was...

All of a sudden, when her eyes traveled up his body, she realized that he was looking at her, an indefinable expression in his eyes. She bit her lower lip and quickly turned her head away, embarrassed that he had caught her watching him. Her cheeks felt hot and she was sure that she was blushing. There was no reason that would have justified her staring. Opening her mouth, she turned her face up into the spray, turning the water cold.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Gibbs was still watching her, and finally she turned her head.

"Enjoying your view, Gibbs?" she asked with a certain sharpness lying underneath.

"I was not the one staring," he retorted dryly and Kate's cheeks reddened even more. Of course he was right. She had no right to complain, after all she had just practically eaten him up with her eyes...

"I was not...! I mean... I was just..." she failed to find a decent apology, and turned her head away again. With closed eyes, head still turned up into the cold water, her fingers searched for the shower switch. She froze slightly, after she had turned off the water. "Could you... um... hand me my towel please?"

"Nope."

Her head snapped around to him at this very amused answer. "Gibbs!" she exclaimed outraged – a tone she had up to now only used towards Tony Dinozzo.

"I'm not done showering yet," he explained dryly and Kate rolled her eyes.

"You could act like a gentleman!"

"Not known for being one, Kate!"

He turned his head back up and started to wash his shoulders with his shower gel. Kate snorted somewhat unladylike.

"Okay, what is it?" she then snapped out of the blue and Gibbs turned to her, confusion written over his face. Kate sighed inwardly, as he was now facing her with the whole front of his body. She didn't know whether he was really oblivious to his own nakedness or just tried to test her – whatever: Moral, decency or just her general behavior.

Concentrated, she stared at the tiled wall in front of her.

"What?" he demanded her to explain.

"You have spent this evening picking out every one of my weaknesses, and now you behave like a bastard. So what did I do to you? Just tell me, so we can yell at each other and then move on." She stated matter-of-factly, trying to keep her voice from shaking with nervousness and another strange feeling that resulted from the realization that they were standing completely naked next to each other with barely two meters of distance between them.

He remained silent for a long time, and Kate was already thinking that he had gone back to showering, when his voice reached her ears.

"Why a butterfly?"

Her head snapped around angrily, and she found him staring at her naked butt unabashedly, his eyes resting on the small tattoo there.

"Gibbs!" she accused and sighed.

He turned around again with a smirk on his face, and Kate decided that she could not stand there forever. Therefore she hurried over to the towel-board, not leaving him out of her eyes, while she wrapped her large towel around her naked body hurriedly.

When she looked up, she found Gibbs totally absorbed in his shower again.

"Well, then... see you in the office tomorrow." She announced and turned with the intention to leave, when his voice held her back.

"Kate! You forgot your...um...stuff!" He pointed over at her shower, where her showergel and the shampoo were still standing.

With a brief glance at the man, she hurried to the shower and grabbed the two bottles, then she passed him by, heading towards the exit of the men's shower room.

Unfortunately, she had not seen the piece of soap that was lying on the slippy, tiled ground. She gave a soft shriek when she felt her foot slip away, and her body losing balance.

Gibbs reacted instantly. Without caring for his clothing – or rather the lack thereof – he jumped forward and caught her, before she could hit the hard ground and hurt herself.

"Careful there!" he warned, and she stared up at him with widened eyes. Her hands were lying loosely on his arms, when he steadied her.

"Tha-thank you..." she murmured, and then blushed when she realized that there was only the thin layer of her towel separating them from being skin on skin. She lowered her eyes to his tanned neck, then involuntarily, they traveled over the skin of his shoulders. Fascinated, her fingers moved higher, along his biceps and then up to his shoulders, while her eyes continued their journey to his broad chest and the soft, gray hair curling there.

He did nothing to encourage her; but he also didn't let her go, or stop her with words. His hands were still lying at her waist, holding her close against him, as if she was in danger to slip out again any second, while he was staring down into her face.

His wet skin was touching hers, and drops of water pearled from his body onto hers.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes and found him staring back at her with the same desire and forbidden fascination reflected in his face that she was feeling inside. Their eyes met, ice-blue encountered chocolate brown, and Kate bend her head a little – a silent invitation for him.

His eyes fell on her red lips, and he bend his head down to meet them with his own. Slowly, their mouths were getting closer to each other. Then all of a sudden, Gibbs broke the body contact with her and made a step backwards.

"This is wrong," he murmured hoarsely. "We shouldn't even be in this position. I am your boss! And I am too old for you."

He sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself instead of her, and abruptly turned around, away from her, to return to the spray of warm water, that was still hitting the tiled floor.

Kate looked at his back. She was still too absorbed in his touch, his closeness, to think reasonably. Slowly she approached him.

She felt him shudder slightly, when she placed one of her hands on his shoulder blade, tracing the muscles of his back. The water was soaking through her towel but she didn't care. She moved her hands over his rib cage and down his spine.

"Kate!" Gibbs warned, his voice trembling.

"You are handsome," she whispered in return, as if that was enough of an explanation for her behavior. He groaned slightly when she placed her lips on his spine in the slightest of touches. It was a primal, automatic reaction – the natural way a man reacted when an attractive woman told him he was attractive, and started spilling hot kisses down his back. There was no way he could have resisted this age-old behavior pattern.

He was a man who prided himself on his control and his strength – but everything had its limits. And the lips of Caitlin Todd pressing to the central highway of nerves in his body was definitely it.

With a low growl, he turned around and pressed her into him, capturing her lips in a searing, passionate kiss. He didn't even bother to start a soft and seductive exploration, but greedily took possession of what he wanted.

Her small gasp of surprise at the sudden change in his behavior was lost in his mouth, just as she was lost in his arms. She closed her eyes to the nearness of him and the feeling of his mouth seeking out every secret of hers demandingly.

Her towel was long dripping with water, and she didn't really mind to feel him remove it and discard it to the floor. She moaned into his mouth as her naked skin was suddenly pressed against his. He moved her with her back against the cool wall, the warm water still drizzling over them, while they discovered each other's skins with hands and lips.

For a split second, the inappropriateness of their behavior came to Kate's mind, but right at that moment she just didn't want to care. Too good did his body feel against hers.

His skin was rough and hot under her hands, and the feeling of his warmth, although so strange and new, heightened her desire to an almost unbearable point. Usually, reality was never as good as fantasies were, but in this case, she had totally underestimated the impact his closeness could have on her body.

She lifted one of her smooth, soft legs, moving it along his to press his most vital part closer into her female core. The way he groaned into her skin told her that he liked the feeling just as much as she did.

"God, I've wanted this for so long!" she whispered into his ear and gasped when his lips hit the sensitive spot right under her ear. "Don't stop."

"How long?" he rasped back, while he moved his tongue along her neck, alternating between nibbling and biting.

"Ever since I saw you on Air Force One," she confessed, "and you behaved like a total bastard." The insult made him bite her harder, and she gave a needy whimper, pulling him closer. The opposite feeling of coolness from the tiles against her back, and hotness from his body against her front drove her crazy. Lifting her head up so that the water could hit her face, she moaned at the feeling of his hands possessively moving over her buttocks.

Then all of a sudden his touches ceased and he lifted his head, panting.

"We can't do this..." he growled against her cheeks remorsefully, and Kate whimpered.

"Gibbs! Don't stop now..." she muttered desperately right before pulling him into another breath-stealing kiss. She didn't care if her plea sounded desperate to him, he couldn't just start this hot game and then let her down when it was getting closer to the good parts.

Passionately, she rediscovered his mouth with her lips, before he broke the kiss. His lips was mere inches away from hers as he fought to regain control over his breathing.

"I don't have protection," he finally panted explanatory, "And I don't want to explain to the director that I impregnated one of my subordinates. It's bad for the reputation." He tried to break body contact with her.

Kate's hands were lying on his shoulders and she closed her eyes remorsefully.

"You're right," she whispered and smiled slightly at his attempt to joke, while she was trying to suppress her desire and her body's demand to feel him inside of her. "That would be bad for my reputation as well." She opened her eyes and looked at him, her fingers still softly caressing his shoulders. "I would say that it is probably better this way, but I can't."

She buried her face at the crotch of his neck, her tongue darting out to flick his skin, which tasted like water and him.

Her touch felt too good to stop it, therefore he leaned into her again, dragging her close. His hands moved over the cheeks of her butt and then came to rest on the skin where her butt met her thighs, his fingers grazing her most intimate part. Kate writhed softly against him, trying to increase contact, while her hot breath puffed against his ear.

"I know we should stop, but I can't. I want you," she whimpered and bit his earlobe. Gibbs growled lowly, then he brought a few inches of distance between them.

"Turn around," he ordered sharply, and for a moment she stared at him in a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. When she didn't react at once, he moved her body so she was facing away from him, her eyes falling on the tiled, white wall.

"Gibbs!" Kate exclaimed with a hint of nervousness in her voice, when he took her wrists and pinned them above her head to the wall with one of his hands. She ignored the stitching ache in her bruised shoulder blade, that this new position of her arms caused. Gibbs' chest was touching her back, and she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, while his lips moved along her jaw.

"I will make it good," he promised. "You want me to make you feel good, don't you?"

"Yes," she panted, realizing that at this moment there was nothing on earth that she could have wanted more. She felt his free hand move down to fumble her breasts, and then lower over her belly and abdomen to finally touch her female core. Kate caught her breath in her throat when his fingers moved over her outer lips.

"You're so wet..." Gibbs groaned into her neck and Kate responded in kind with a moan when she felt his low voice vibrate against her skin. The feeling sent chills through her whole body.

"What if somebody comes in?" she murmured suddenly, her mind dazed as she voiced the subconscious concern of being caught in a delicate situation.

"Then they will see what I can do to your body," he replied somewhat dryly and Kate gave a throaty giggle.

"Gibbs, that's not funny!"

"Stop thinking," the addressed eventually ordered sharply and Kate gasped for air when his fingers grazed her clit, stroking it firmly to increase her pleasure. The woman relaxed against him, reveling in the feeling of the warm water hitting her sensitive skin and his fingers stroking her at her most intimate part. She urged him on with soft moans and whispered 'yes' sounds, which increased in level when he entered her slick folds with one of his fingers.

Intuitively, Kate wanted to remove one of her hands and sling it back around his neck to pull him closer, but relentlessly he held her in place.

"Gibbs," Kate whimpered, turning her head against him.

"You like this?" he asked hoarsely against her skin, when he added a second finger into her wet depths.

"Yes, God! Yes! You're so good at this!" Her encouragement made him smirk self-securely.

"Yeah, so I've been told," he grinned somewhat smugly and Kate turned her head and bit his lower lip sharply, her tongue starting a new hot battle with his.

"Arrogant." She then murmured after a prolonged moan and Gibbs stilled his fingers, which had patiently been moving in and out of her up to then. Kate moved her hips slowly to get him to resume his wonderful teasing, but it her position her body was early completely restraint. She whimpered, when he didn't react to her desperate attempts. "Please, don't stop."

"I don't know, Katie... I don't like being called arrogant..." he whispered against her hair, enjoying how her desperation grew with every second.

"You're a bastard!"

"And that's not exactly a nice thing to say to somebody who is making you feel good either, is it?" he asked playfully, enjoying her little gasps, when he twisted his fingers shortly before stilling again. He loved to see her this much out of control – and that he was the one who was causing it.

"Gibbs!" Kate exclaimed and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Please! I'm sorry..."

"Damn, you're so beautiful," he groaned into her hair and resumed moving his fingers inside of her. Her soft moans increased in level and she fisted her hands, that were still pinned to the tiled wall. His lips moved sensually along the silky skin of her neckline, that was so deliciously exposed to him. After he had kissed a way along her jaw, he moved back up and started to suck at the spot right under her ear.

Her breathing became erratic, interrupted by moans and gasps which she couldn't control anymore.

All of a sudden her wrists were free, and the hand which had been holding them was busy fumbling her firm breasts.

She could clearly feel his arousal pressing against her back and the way he was panting against her skin betrayed to her, how much he was turned on by just watching her; doing this to her.

One of her hands moved along the skin of his arm, and he growled lowly into her ear. "Katie, keep your hands on the wall!" he ordered sharply and she complied with a tortured sob.

"I want to touch you." she begged breathlessly.

"If you touch me, I won't be able to control myself..." he rasped and kissed her cheek intimately. "Close your eyes and feel what I'm doing to you. Tell me what you need."

"You! Just you!" she replied. "Please..."

She turned her face to his neck, her tongue darting out to taste his skin.

"Please faster? Or please harder?" He groaned against her cheek.

"Faster!" she panted under her breath.

He complied and then concentrated on massaging her clit with every thrust of his hand.

Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly and hard, and she nearly collapsed against him as her legs seemed to give way. A breathless scream left her mouth and she pressed her shuddering body against his warm back while she desperately tried to get her breathing under control.

Only now did she become aware of her surroundings and the fact that they were standing in a public shower. A shaky breath left her lungs as he moved away from her.

"You should go," Gibbs said firmly, his voice indicating that he was not in the mood to discuss.

"But..." she started. He didn't let her finish.

"Kate, leave!" His voice sounded somehow gruff and Kate turned around to look at him. He had brought distance between them. Damn him and his concern for her well being. And damn him if he thought he could just order her around after they had practically jumped each other and were standing naked opposite to each other.

Without warning, she pushed him against the cool wall behind him and a low growl escaped his lips when his back made contact with the coldness. "Kate..."

"Shut up, Gibbs!"

He did, mostly due to surprise at her boldness to contradict him.

Kate leaned up to capture his lips in a long, languid kiss, while her hands moved down over his strong chest, playing in the soft hair. "I'm not going to leave after what you've just done for me. I need to touch you."

Her teeth scraped his chin playfully, before she moved her lips down his neck and over his collarbone. Her hand moved down his body, outlining his strong, masculine shape, before she firmly grabbed his erection in her hand.

She enjoyed the low growls that he was unable to suppress any longer, and the way his hands moved over her shoulders and her back, keeping her just in place.

When she started to stroke him with just the right pressure, his hips bucked involuntarily up into her hand. "Yes!" he rasped.

"Just let it go," she murmured against the skin of his chest, observing with silent fascination how the water from the shower above collected on his skin and ran in small trickles down his tanned skin.

"You know what I've always wanted you to do?" Her voice was seductive as she started to speak, bringing her lips so close to his ear that her hot breath tickled his skin when she spoke. "All this time I've observed you in the office, I imagined what it would be like to be pressed up against you..."

"Katie..." His low growl pleaded her to go on as his face buried in her wet hair, that was still smelling like peach. Usually she despised hearing people call her 'Katie', because it made her feel like a child, but from his lips it sounded incredibly sexy.

"So sometimes when we were working late..." she murmured slowly, pointing out every word, before she paused, giving him time to fantasize about her dreams, the delay increasing his need to an almost unbearable level. Yet, he was still holding back. "... I would think about what it would be like if you just came over to my desk and grabbed me, just to fuck me senseless on my desk. Or how you would hit the stop button in the elevator so we could love each other pressed up against the cold elevator wall."

His thrusts became erratic and he grabbed her buttocks firmly to press her against his hot skin. "Go on..." His voice was shaky.

"I would fantasize about what it would feel like to come with your body pressing against mine, while you are buried deep inside me. I'm sure it would feel so good... you are so good, Gibbs... come for me."

It didn't take much more to break his control and he emptied himself against her hand, groaning in release. Her soft giggle reached his ears, when he was able to think straightly again.

"Wow..." she whispered teasingly against his cheek, that was slightly stubbly from his five-o'clock-shadow. "That was easy."

"You telling me I was easy?" he asked somewhat threatening, thinking that this was a term he had never heard from one of his ex-wives in connection with him.

Kate smiled cheekily in return without giving him an answer. With a low growl, Gibbs pulled her up against his body, lifting her off the ground to press her soft skin against his and take possession of her mouth while the spray of water washed away the remnants of what they had just done.

Finally he let her down, and for a moment they were just looking at each other, before Kate picked up her totally soaked towel from the ground, looking at it somewhat helplessly as she tried to figure out what to do now.

"Take mine," Gibbs offered and handed her his large towel. "I have a second one, which will be enough for me."

"Thank you," she smiled almost shyly, as she wrapped the cloth around her nakedness.

"Listen," they both started at the same time and smiled at one another, each waiting for the other to start.

"This was great," Gibbs finally said.

"Yes, it was," Kate agreed, already sensing what was inevitably about to come. Hiding her sadness, she shook her head. She didn't want to hear it from him – rather she would be the one to say it first. "But it can't happen again."

"No it can't," he affirmed with a nod, hiding an almost regretful sigh. "Rule number twelve. Relationships between agents never work."

Kate nodded and picked up her shower gel and the shampoo, holding the towel in place with her free hand. She suppressed the slight wince when she felt her muscles ache even more now.

"So I guess I will see you in the office then. And we will never again lose a word about this..."

He nodded, and for another moment, their eyes melted. Kate turned and wanted to leave when his voice, calling out for her, held her back and made her face him one last time.

She gasped in surprise, when he was standing in front of her all of a sudden, grabbing her butt and pulling her up against him to steal one last searing kiss from her lips.

"Just so that I have something to think about while working on my boat," Gibbs then announced hotly against her mouth, and that caused her to reconnect their lips in a second, open-mouthed kiss.

"Now," she whispered when he had let her down again, "if you ever tell anybody about my tattoo, I will have to shoot you."

He smirked, feeling foolishly proud that there was this little, intimate detail of her, that only he knew. "I won't..."

"Alright," Kate replied satisfied and touched his lips with her fingers. "See you then."

And with those words she left the men's shower. Gibbs looked after her and then turned toward the spray of water to turn it cold. He was sure that from now on, every night his sleep would be filled with pictures of a beautiful, brunette special agent making love to him.

- The End (Aug 11, 2007)


End file.
